Poisonous Strawberry
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo is an incubus who has fallen for a male human. Unfortunately for Ichigo his newest and first target of desire is no push over. Grimmjow X Ichigo YAOI WARNING! ONESHOT!


**Poisonous Strawberry**

**Summary: Ichigo is an incubus who has fallen for a male human. Unfortunately for Ichigo his newest target is no push over.**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**This oneshot takes place in a AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**This Oneshot is dedicated to an awesome friend of mine, ****Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke!**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**P. S. ONESHOT**

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't a stalker, nor was he human, but that's not the point! He was an incubus, the male equivalent to a succubus; to ensure the survival of his race he must impregnate a female human. Unfortunately he didn't swing that way. He found that he wasn't really attracted females; either they were sucubi from his clan or female humans. There are two ways for a succubus/incubus to be born; an incubus impregnates a human female, or a female succubus. Or the female succubus will mate with a human or an incubus. The chance of a succubus and incubus actually bearing a child together is extremely low, so about a century ago they've relied on humans to ensure their survival.

To keep their existence low the demons only visit the humans when they're sleeping so they mistake them for dreams, some incubi will go as far as raping a human, but only sick-os do that. Incubi and sucubi still have intercourse but not for the attempt to reproduce, usually it for pleasure, so when you think about it, they were no different from humans. Ichigo knew that he had to do it; if he wanted to stay in his clan then he had to carry out his duty. He had no family besides himself, he was always lusted after by the other incubi or sucubi, but he had no interest. Every incubus needed to at least impregnate one female and every sucubi needed to give birth at least one time.

Ichigo was eye candy to the other members of his clan, he is a pure incubus, one of the very rare few to be born with both their parents as demons, a purebred, and currently he was the only member of his clan born this way. Because of this many of his fellow clan members expect him to mate with another succubus to create another purebred. The Irony...

Ichigo rather be cast out then be forced to fuck some she demon because he had to! Now back to his stalking problem-following problem-observing problem! It all started one day when he was sitting up on a tree limb, taking some time off in the forest. He was sure to hide himself; his outfit would surely make him stick out. It consisted of a small open leather vest, no shirt underneath, a black stigma hung from his neck from a collar; it represented which demon clan he was in. He wore tight leather shorts that hugged his ass nicely; he had on several wrist bands, black earring for each ear, and sexy high heeled leather black boots that stopped below his knees. His skin seemed like it was kissed by the sun, a gorgeous creamy tan, his eyes are hazel nut brown and his hair is a shocking semi-long bright orange. Along with his pair of fangs, a pair of small devil wings, a pair of small black devil horns and a single devil tail that ended in a spade shape.

Quite eye goggling indeed, but he just didn't know how desirable he really was. As he relaxed on the tree branch he was suddenly awoken from his light nap when he heard a low mumbling voice come closer toward his direction. The incubus peeked down the branch at a human; the first thing he noticed was the human's bright blue hair. Did human hair even come that color! The young demon stared down at him in awe while he sat down under the tree. The Ichigo realized the human was taking a break under HIS tree; Ichigo always came to the special apple tree. There was plenty to eat and lots of leaves to hide him from both humans and rival clan demons. But this time he struck gold! The human was beautiful, large broad shoulder, amazing hair, lean and fit; must work out a lot. If only he could see the others eyes, he leaned over the branch a little more to try and get a better look.

**CRACK!**

Suddenly the branch gave way under him and Ichigo lost his footing, the branch fell and landed just inches next to the human on the ground. Ichigo gulped, his wings had stretched in time to keep him air born, he couldn't stay any longer or else he could risk getting caught. The incubus took flight into the late after noon sky, leaving behind a very bewildered blue haired human.

Ichigo's heart was beating against his chest rapidly. ''If only I could have seen his face...'' He said to himself as he flew above the clouds slightly to stay hidden, his face was heated red just thinking about the human. He had to see him again.

######

It didn't take long to find the insanely stunning man again; he stood out so easily compared to the normal humans that roam the city. The forest where his clan was hidden was on the outside boundaries of the human city. Humans don't venture out into it much, unless they've got balls. Because most people that enter the forest get lost and vanish, some come out badly wounded. Most likely from other demon or savage animals that lived in the forest, Ichigo knew that his clan wouldn't kill humans. It would attract too much attention. Which is why when they do their business, they come to the city at night and creep into their victim's bedrooms.

A chill ran through Ichigo as he stared down at the familiar blue haired male from atop a city building, his breathing hitched slightly when the male looked up toward the sky from the streets. As a bustle of people passed by him, he seemed like a lunatic who was staring off to space, but he was looking at something. Ichigo's cheeks blush a light red as he stared at the man; he was so far up...could he have possibly spotted him. Those eyes, he finally could see those matching blue eyes to his hair, they suited him quite well. The man seemed dangerous, very dangerous. Ichigo bit his bottom lip nervously as the male looked away and continued walking, was he really just staring up at him a moment ago? Ichigo could feel his heart thump again. He snapped out of his musings when a drop of water plopped on his nose. He blinked then looked up to the sky above him from where he sat; more drops came down on him. Then it began to rain, hard.

Ichigo scowled, so his lovely was only checking the weather...makes sense, there was no way he could spot him from a distance. The incubus shook himself, then spread his wings and began to fly back home before the rain got worse, stupid spring season.

######

Ichigo sneezed as he sat down next his clan's bon fire. It felt warm against his wet skin and the trees covered them from most of the rain, the forest where they lived was quite thick. Ichigo hated when it rain, it felt gross on his skin and made him loose a lot of body heat.

''Hey Ichi, what's wrong? Ya' poutin' again?'' Ichigo scowled up at an albino white incubus that approached him from his side, his clothing was pretty much identical to Ichigo except he wore leather pants and short boots instead. His eyes are a pool of gold surround by darkness, his skin and hair is white as snow and his tongue is an exotic dark gray blue.

''Shut up Shiro.'' Ichigo mumbled in annoyance as he hugged his knees against his body to keep himself warm, Shirosaki snickered then sat down next to him and pulled the orangenette over toward his chest as he hugged him tightly. Ichigo didn't argue or try to get away, he didn't really mind, he could always rely on Shiro for plenty of things. Ichigo purred a little as his body finally began to warm up thanks to Shirosaki; Ichigo knew that Shiro liked him, but Ichigo will only see him as a true friend, and amazingly Shiro understood this without words needing to be exchanged between them. He really doesn't mind either; he didn't want to make the first move in fear that Ichigo would reject him.

''No!'' the two suddenly jumped when they heard a familiar voice scream from behind them and in mere seconds Ichigo was yanked away from Shiro by a very jealous raven headed male with golden eyes. ''No! No! No! No! You can't have Ichi-sama! He's mine!" The younger male hissed and Ichigo smiled affectionately, while Shiro scowled.

''Shut up Ggio, you're ruining everything.'' Shiro growled threateningly at the other male. Ggio shook his head 'no' again, causing his pony tail to whip back and fourth.

''No way! You're just trying to seduce Ichi-sama so you can dig your filthy black nails into his skin and torture him until he screams!'' Ggio accused and Shiro said nothing to deny it as he looked at Ggio with a grin growing on his face. ''I knew it!'' Ggio hissed again but Shiro pretended to ignore him, channeling out his nagging. Ichigo slipped away from Ggio and stood up, only to bump into the ever stoic Byakuya. He was supposed to be known as the most handsome of dominate incubi, but he gave Ichigo the willies, ''Uh, excuse me.'' Ichigo mumbled as he passed the taller male. There were other members about their small village, Rangiku was gossiping with Neliel and Halibel. Renji and Kensei were arm wrestling; Shuhei and Kira were drinking together at a benched table along with Shinji, Starrk and Mashiro, Yoruichi and Soifon, and Kaien was flirting with Rukia, who was blushing like a tomato. Other members were either out doing it or hunting. Ichigo could care less he just wanted to get some rest so he could stalk-observe his latest infatuation.

#######

He wasn't crazy, and he wasn't stupid.

It happened and he was damn well sure of it, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, age 26, 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 German.

Grimmjow was born in Japan but raised in Germany, at age 22 he moved to Tokyo to get in touch with his father's side of the family after he died in a car accident a few years back. He didn't know that much about his father, he was always distant. The accident happened when he was only 16, well according to his mother; he ran a red light and got hit by a truck. Grimmjow never bothered going to his funeral either, why should he waste his time on a man that was always cold to him, he didn't give a damn.

After the accident his mother got sick and sicker each day, she had a severe infection that was slowly eating away her life, but she kept quiet about it. She died in her sleep when Grimmjow was at the age of 19. She left him a large amount of money she had saved up during her life time, he had just enough to move to Japan and live in his own house. Grimmjow writes novels for a living, they sell pretty well too, but he uses a different pen name for his erotic novels, which sell 10 times better then his crummy normal books. He still doesn't understand why he even receives awards for them?

He came to Japan to dig up some info on his father, Sosuke Aizen; he wanted to find out more about him. Find out why he was so cold to him when he was just a child. To find out what he was seemingly hiding from him and his mother. And to find some inspiration for his latest erotica which was still in the works. Lately he's been suffering from writers block, and insomnia, what a pain in the ass. After four years he still wasn't used to living in Tokyo. So one day he decided to visit his safe place. He would leave the city grounds and make his way up a hill to the outside boundaries of a nearby forest. It was nice to trade sky scrappers for trees once in a while.

He never wondered into the forest to deep, he would always come earlier to a certain apple tree, so he could see the sunrise sometimes, the light leaking through the trees and reflecting off honey dew stained leaves. But at that moment it was late afternoon, he made himself comfortable under the apple tree, relaxing his muscles and cracking some stiff bones in to place. He decided to doze off a little when he felt a couple of leaves fall on his head.

**CRACK!**

Before he even had a chance to look up and see the source of the disturbing sound a thick tree branch fell on the ground inches away from him. He stared at it for a few seconds then glanced up into the trees, catching the blur of something black. He quickly stood up and ran around the tree, his eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. A boy, a teenage boy was flying through the sky, probably wearing the most mind drooling outfit he'd ever seen. What really caught his attention was the orange hair, heh at least he wasn't the only circus freak around, a sexy freak in fact. He continued to gawk at the teen as he flew away into the clouds and out off sight, Grimmjow smirked, the boy hadn't even noticed him.

That night back at his place he did some research, looking up demonic creature tales in Japan, he finally concluded that the boy was a fabled 'Incubus', a demon, according to legendary traditions, an incubus lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have intercourse with them and birth a child. Grimmjow chuckled as he imagined the little cutie he spotted topping a chic, it didn't seem likely though. Well to him it didn't. He wanted...he wanted to see him again...

######

The second small sighting Grimmjow experienced was out in the city streets, he stopped when he felt a drop of rain hit him between the eyes, he glanced up to look up at the sky, cursing the weatherman and his false information. Sunny my ass! Then there he was. Grimmjow didn't even blink when he stared up and locked eyes with the same demon he had seen before, the orange hair proved it, a lot. He simply stared, his eyes roaming over the boy's simply cute face as he peeked down from above a building rooftop. He blinked when he noticed the boy blushing, cute. So maybe he didn't swing with chics, maybe. He mentally smirked as he continued his way down the street after looking away. He was being stalked by an incubus, flattering yes, but also quite interesting.

Grimmjow smirked widely as a plan began to form in his mind, a very fine plan, a trap that just might work.

######

Ichigo sneezed but shook it off, he was just a little cold from the day before yesterday, he's been watching Grimm for a while now, when he went to the park, a cafe', a bar, his employment building, the train station, the store and so on. He wasn't stalking, just observing is all…

But tonight he was gong to make his move, he smiled a little to himself as he made his way out the his clan's village entrance, Shiro blinked his way from atop a tree where he was watching the sun set. He kept quiet as the orangenette took flight toward the city, the albino smirked, knowing exactly where he was going. He gave a silent good luck toward Ichigo loosing his virginity.

######

Ichigo hummed lowly to himself as he descended onto the rooftop of Grimmjow's house, he had followed him home twice, from his work and from the bar, by now Ichigo memorized where his address was. He continued to smile to himself as he crawled down the side of the wall, looking into a window from an upside down position. His eyes narrowed into the darkness of the room, it looked like an upstairs bedroom. And nearby was a bed, with a lump under a bunch of covers. Inside Ichigo was giggling with anticipation. Neither human nor demon can resist him; this should be as easy as pie.

Lucky for him the window was unlock, he silently slid the glass upward and slipped inside, crawling on the roof of the bedroom then lightly coming down to the floor. He looked over at the bed, the lump under the covers didn't move, this was way too easy. You'd think a guy like Grimmjow would be fully aware of his surroundings even when he was asleep.

Ichigo took the moment to look around the room, it was finely done, a few dressers, a door that probably led to where humans did their business and a second door that probably led to the level below the one he was on now. Then there was the closet doors on the other side of the bed, oh yeah the bed! Ichigo shook his head again to focus himself again, and then began to tip toe his way over to the human who was most likely oblivious to what was coming his way right about now.

Ichigo licked his lips as he came up to the bed and stared down at the bed, he was so close, he can finally touch the person he's been admiring from afar, so close! Ichigo slowly reached out to the figure huddled under the sheets from his eyes, he smiled. ''I'm...finally here...'' he whispered and clenched the sheet, slowly pulling it away, eyes glowing in the dark room, filled with desire and lust.

**SNAP!**

Ichigo yelped when he suddenly felt something snag him up and pull him into the air, ''What! What's going on!'' He screamed in fear and confusion.

The light in the room slowly dimmed lighter and Ichigo blinked in shock, he was caught in a net! He scowled immediately, it was a trap! He glanced down at the bed, nothing but a pile of pillows! ''What's going on…!'' He hissed in anger as he struggled in the black laced net. He's been caught in plenty before, meant for animals, but this one, its binds were to strong to cut. A deep chuckle caught him off guard and he looked toward the room door where his lovely target was, his arms crossed as he looked up Ichigo with a wide grin.

''Can't believe that actually worked...'' He barked in laughter and Ichigo's face lit up like fireworks. The human then calmed himself and looked Ichigo over. ''You're not half bad close up, **incubus**…''

Ichigo froze; he's been discovered, caught in the act and now at the mercy of this human! He swallowed and his brows furrowed. ''What kind of a human sets a net trap in their own bedroom?'' He asked with annoyance stinging his voice. This wasn't suppose to happen, it was supposed to be the other way around!

''Me…'' The human chuckled again then stepped closer to his new prize. ''Sorry to disappoint you but I don't like being dominated even if I'm the one screwing you…'' Ichigo stared at him in mild shock, his face becoming the same color of his namesake. ''Now, if you be a good little incubus I can give you what you want...'' Grimmjow shot him a shit eating grin, at that point Ichigo finally realized what he was wearing, a plain white wife beater with black silky boxers. Ichigo could almost drool at the sight, delicious and oh so tempting. Grimmjow's grin was in danger of eating his face when he noticed Ichigo looking him over. ' So will you be a good little demon, or do I have to turn you in for a pretty penny instead?''

Ichigo shook his head 'yes' then with out further ado Grimmjow swiftly cut the main rope with a pocket knife he retrieved from a near by dresser. Ichigo fell to the ground in a tangle of rope and glared up at Grimmjow.

''A warning would have been nice…'' He hissed as he rubbed his clothed ass in pain. Grimmjow stared at him, a glint of lust appearing in his eyes. Without even giving Ichigo a chance to say anymore he yanked him up by his orange locks. Ichigo flinched in pain as he stared up at Grimmjow.

''What's your name?''

''Ichigo...'' the demon said through clenched teeth as he glared up at the blunette.

Grimmjow grinned, ''The name's Grimmjow, remember it cuz, it'll be all ya gonna remember when this is over…'' He pulled on Ichigo's hair even tighter, ''Now get to it…'' emphasis toward his cock. Ichigo swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth as he took in the musky scent emanating from Grimmjow's clothed cock. His hands timidly reached up and pulled down the silky black boxers, which Grimm kicked aside. The demon new this was his first time, but then again it came second nature to him, instinct. That was all he could think on as he stared at Grimmjow enormous cock, and the small bed of blue curls near its base, so it was natural. ''Get to it!'' The blunette growled above him.

Ichigo gently cupped Grimmjow's balls then flicked out a shy tongue through his pink lips and tasted the head of Grimmjow's cock, he could taste salty precum, and it was nice, really nice. Without warning he slipped the whole head into his hot moist mouth, causing Grimmjow to hiss through his teeth.

Ichigo slowly began to bob his head on Grimmjow's throbbing dick, taking more each time, as much as he could with out gagging. But Grimmjow had other plans; he gripped Ichigo's head with both hand and rammed his cock into the back of Ichigo's throat. The demon gag reflex kicked in but it just made it even more enjoyable for Grimm. Ichigo quickly relaxed his jaws as Grimmjow began to skull fuck him viciously. Ichigo moaned around the engorged meat, his eyes glazing over from stinging tears as Grimmjow grunted and slammed into his mouth.

''Damn, you mouth feels just like a pussy…'' The blunette grinned then pulled out of Ichigo's abused mouth with an audible 'pop'. Ichigo panted as he licked his lips, his shorts were soaked through from cumming out of excitement. ''Such a dirty slut you are, cumming when I barely touched ya…'' Grimmjow teased and Ichigo looked down in embarrassment. Grimmjow took him by his wrist harshly and dragged him over to the bed, throwing him onto the mattress, causing some pillows to fall aside. Ichigo trembled as Grimmjow slipped off his wife beater then began to tug off his clothes as well, which wasn't much.

Grimmjow grinned, he decided against taking off the incredible sexy high heeled boots as Ichigo lay under him. The blunette reached out and ran his hand over creamy skin then hungrily took a perked pink nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other harshly.

''Nnnnh…!'' Ichigo moaned lowly in pain and pleasure as Grimmjow licked circles around Ichigo's sensitive buds.

''Ya like that?'' Grimmjow smirked around a nipple then released it from his teeth, he pressed three fingers to Ichigo's lips, the orangenette allowed instinct to guide him and took the digits into his mouth, running his tongue all over them and getting them as wet as possible before Grimmjow pulled them away. In less then a second Ichigo cried out in pain as the first finger pushed into his tight virgin ass. The digit wiggled around a little then pumped in and out of Ichigo's body as he writhed under Grimmjow.

''Fuck, you're tight…'' Grimmjow muttered near Ichigo's ear as he slipped in a second finger, the incubus hissed in discomfort, the pain was almost too much for him take, but then again he was getting a kick out of it. His neglected cock was standing up at attention again, leaking pre-cum.

''Ahhhh~~!'' Ichigo moaned sharply as Grimmjow pressed down on the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. ''So good, oh kami-do it again!'' His claws dug into the sheets as Grimmjow slipped in another finger and pressed down on his prostate once more, driving the orangenette crazy. Grimmjow suddenly snapped and slipped his fingers out; he flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and pulled his ass up in the air as he positioned himself between the incubus's legs. Ichigo's gave a silent scream as Grimmjow prodded his hole before pushing into his hot tight entrance in one thrust.

''FUCK! You so damn tight, relax a little Ichi…'' The incubus was breathing harshly as he tried to calm himself, tears ran down the side of his face but it felt sooo good! The orangenette didn't even give himself time to adjust, as he ground back on Grimmjow, causing him to wince. ''Ya horny little cock slut, you love the feeling of my dick inside you, don't cha?''

''I do! Oh kami, please fuck me Grimmjow!'' The incubus moaned loudly as he braced his fingers into a nearby pillow. Grimmjow wasted no time in screwing the little demon over, pounding into him at a savage pace.

''Ahh! Ha-ha-ahh~! Oh fuck! More! Harder Grimm…'' The sexy little vixen cried out as Grimmjow sank his fingers into his hips and slammed into his wet dripping cavern. Ichigo was in hell, as in heaven, it felt so amazing, the feeling of Grimmjow's dick drilling into his hole with out any remorse. Amazing!

''Oh fuck, I'm so close!'' Ichigo moaned wantonly.

**SMACK!**

Grimmjow smacked his hand down on Ichigo's ass, causing him to tighten even more around Grimmjow's throbbing man hood which proceeded to fuck him until his face buried into the pillow.

''Ah! Grimm! Harder!'' Grimmjow chucked as Ichigo called for him, he spanked the orangenette a few more times as he slammed his dick deeper into the enticing sweet ass.

''You're a dirty little whore Ichi.'' Grimmjow growled aggressively.

''Oh kami-yes! I'm a dirty little whore!''

''You're my little sexy bitch, aren't ya?'' Grimmjow felt so close now, as he jabbed Ichigo's prostate with each thrust, he grabbed Ichigo's tail and pulled hard, causing the orangenette to lift his ass higher.

''I'm you bitch Grimmjow! Ahh! I'm yours! GRIMMJOW!'' Ichigo screamed and his body trembled violently as he came in a thick white spray all over the sheets. Grimmjow almost lost his breath as he felt Ichigo convulse around his dick, he gave a few more thrusts before he came inside Ichigo's tight abused ass. His scorching white seed dripping back on his dick, on to the bed as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out of Ichigo's ass and collapsed next to him, panting harshly, covered in cum and sweat. He smirked when he felt Ichigo crawl over to him and lay on his chest. ''I meant what I said...'' He smiled.

Grimmjow blinked at him, still smirking. ''And I'm gonna hold you to it…''

Screw his village and their morals. He didn't need some chic to make him happy. He had Grimmjow now.

''Hey Ichi...''

''Hmmm…?'' Ichigo sat up a little and gazed down at him lovingly as his tail swished around a little.

''I forgot to mention, when I was doing some research about you, I found out that my father was an incubus…'' Ichigo stared down at Grimmjow with wide eyes. ''He fell in love with my mother and decided to disguise himself and live as a human with her. After I was born, a few years later he disappeared...''

Ichigo frowned a little. ''What was his name?''

''Sosuke Aizen.'' The name rang a bell.

''Aizen, he used to be a part of my clan, but he disappeared one day and never came back…'' Now Grimmjow was frowning.

''Oh, I presumed he faked his death and returned to his clan, guess I was wrong…'' The blunette yawned and Ichigo smiled, snuggling into his chest.

''What will you do when you if you find him?''

Grimmjow smirked but didn't answer Ichigo's question, he quickly sat up and flipped Ichigo onto his back. ''You ask too many questions...'' He said as he stared at Ichigo with piercing blue eyes that seem to glow in the dimmed room.

Ichigo gave an innocent smile. ''Then find a way to shut me up...''

**LINE**

**Looooooong! My fingers hurt, loloz. Well I wanted to get this idea out my head for a while, I let my fingers guide me. Next thing I knew, 4 hours passed bye. My head started hurting again so I'm gonna get some rest U w U Please review and tell me what you think. If I get enough review, I'll make a sequel. Also ****Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke, look him up, he's an awesome fanfiction writer! O w O**


End file.
